


teen romance

by tsukkinky



Series: stories i thought of when i heard x song [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Suna Rintarou, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Suna Rintarou, Sub Tsukishima Kei, Suna Rintarou-centric, Top Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkinky/pseuds/tsukkinky
Summary: I met her by chanceI said I really like your pantsI know you got a manGive me your handTeen RomanceTeen Romance, Lil Peep.---Or, Suna Rintarou and Tsukishima Kei are fuck-buddies, even though Tsukishima is in a long term relationship with Kuroo Tetsurou.Tsukshima visits Suna in university, where they sesh and hook up. Suna’s feelings for Tsukishima overflow, but he’s reminded by the bitter reality that the crow isn’t his to want.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: stories i thought of when i heard x song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086539
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Cover Page

A big thank you to the artist for letting me use the picture above. Full credits to **allys.artz** whom you can find on TikTok and Instagram. Check out her page and make sure to follow her! Her art is amazing and I guarantee you won’t regret it.


	2. Hotbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW⚠️: Smoking, cheating, underage sex, and eating disorders.

The scraping sound of the grinder is the only thing that’s heard in the small university dorm.

Tsukishima flops back on the bed with coughs wracking his figure. The smoke he had inhaled in just a few seconds prior escapes his mouth with each cough, mixing in with the stale smoke that clouded the area. The water in the bong that Kei has his slender, boney fingers wrapped around sloshes around in the glass due to the sudden movement.

His pale skin twinges with a light pink color that spreads from his nose all the way to the back of his neck when he hears Suna laugh from where he’s sat on his rolling chair. The older boy was already grinding up nug for his third bowl.

Where Kei looks absolutely gone with the bloodshot, barely-open eyes behind his glasses after his first bowl, Suna Rintarou looks as sober as they come. His years worth of experience had granted him with an extremely high tolerance, which is more of a curse than a blessing. A curse that has him withdrawing almost 10,000 yen out of an ATM weekly. A blessing because once he gets to feel the high, the decreasing numbers in his bank account is worth it.

“You should lay off for a bit,” Suna speaks up, the fact that his words are clear and steady annoys Kei more than he’d like to admit. “I don’t want to clean up after you if you green out.”

Kei bristles and takes a few moments to ensure the oncoming words aren’t slurred out too badly. “I’m not a baby smoker. Worry about yourself, you barely pace yourself.”

Suna stares at Kei for a few seconds, his feline eyes narrowed before he breaks out into chuckles and shakes his head in an amused manner. “Get on my level, Tsukki. You’re really out of it, aren’t ya’?”

He slows down his talking, as if a remote controller had been pointed at him and the slow motion button was pressed. “You’re… Talking… So… Slow…”

Tsukishima’s glasses hike higher up his nose as he rubs at his eyes with his free hand and groans. “Whatever.”

The bed dips beside him and he feels the heat rolling off of Suna’s body in waves as the boy presses a knee into his mattress, reaching for the bong Kei still has clasped in his hand. He watches as the brunette fills up the bowl again and discards the grinder on the table by his bed.

Kei’s eyes follow Suna’s every move, hyperfocusing on the fox-like university student with double the intensity his gaze usually has, thanks to the weed.

“Those jeans don’t look too comfortable, Tsukishima. Why don’t you take them off?” Kei watches as Suna situates the rim of the bong around his lips and uses the bottom of his lighter to pack the nug tightly into the bowl. He flicks at the lighter’s flint wheel, creating flames that flare up to life at the top of it. He knows the boy’s comment wasn’t much of a suggestion and moreso a demand.

While the water in the bong bubbles up with smoke, Tsukishima focuses on working on the button of his own jeans so that he can pull them off. By the time he had the material under his butt, Kei having had to use almost all of the strength in his body to battle the jeans off of his legs, Suna had pulled the bowl through and finished it. He pulls away from the bong smoothly, as if he hadn’t just inhaled a mountain of marijuana and exhales the smoke into the air without any rush.

He turns to look at the still struggling Kei, his naturally slender eyes assessing the boy as he sets down the bong on the table next to the discarded grinder. He grabs onto the waistband of Tsukishima’s pants and rips the material off of him with zero-to-little effort, making sure to gently tug it off of the blonde’s ankles so not to hurt him.

Tsukishima stares at him as if he was in a daze, a hand splayed out on the sheets next to his head and the other on his stomach. Suna watches him, his face as blank as it always is, despite the fondness he feels in his chest that quickly disappears at the reminder of reality. “Kuroo know you’re here?”

Suna knows how sensitive a topic it is and expects the dampened expression that takes over the younger boy’s features. He had just felt the need to ruin the boy’s bliss the same way his was whenever he remembered that Tsukishima isn’t really _his_.

“No,” Tsukishima scoffs out, looking as if he had sobered up entirely at the mention of his boyfriend. “Why would he?”

“I just figured he’d care where his boyfriend disappeared off to on a Saturday. I know I would.”

Tsukishima turns his head so that he’s looking at the wall behind the headboard of Suna’s bed. Suna sighs and places his hand on Tsukishima’s pale thigh as a means of comfort. “Sorry, I know. I didn’t mean to be a dick.”

When Tsukishima doesn't reply, Suna lets out a sigh and flops back on the bed so that he’s laying side-by-side with the blonde, their arms brushing together on occasion. He stares up at the ceiling wordlessly, letting the other boy gather his thoughts and speak up whenever he wants to. He reaches over to his table with an arm, patting his palm around until his fingers brush against his phone which he picks up and brings in front of his face. He scrolls through his phone, answering a few text messages he deems waited a few days too long.

When Suna feels a gaze boring into the side of his head, he taps out of his messenger application and instead opens up his music playlist. He scrolls through the countless titles until one catches his eye, which he clicks on. He shuts his phone off then tosses it to the other side of him and turns to look at Tsukishima whilst the music filters through the silence of the room.

Nuts by Lil Peep echoes out of the speaker that is situated at his nightstand.

Catty eyes meet doe ones and the boys’ noses brush against each other from where their faces lay just a few centimeters apart from each other. Rin stares at Tsukishima’s reddened eyes, then slowly glances down to his lips when he sees the other boy’s doing the same to his own. He inches closer, effectively closing the distance between them and tilting his head to the side to avoid bumping noses again, and presses his lips against Tsukishima’s soft ones in a chaste kiss.

Tsukishima chases the retreating lips as Suna pulls back to look over him one more time before pressing forwards again, a lot more insistently. Kei’s surprised gasp is swallowed down as a tongue swipes across his bottom lip before dipping inside his mouth when he parts his lips invitingly.

Suna wastes no time exploring the inside of Kei’s mouth, pressing him down into the mattress as he turns so that he’s half on-top of him with a hand by the side of the blonde’s head.

_Yeah, I just wanna feel alive_

_Baby take your time_

_Smokin’ on this loud, woah_

_Girl, you know you make my cold heart warm with a touch_

_One kiss, then we fuckin’_

_I just can’t get enough_

Despite how close to home the song could feel, it’s forgotten and considered background noise compared to the gasps, whimpers, and moans Suna manages to draw out of the flustered crow. He has the boy’s boxers hanging off of one frail ankle, legs spread out and quivering around the hand that’s wrapped around Kei’s growing erection.

Tsukishima feels Suna’s hot breath against the side of his face and chokes on his breath when the brunette twists his hand just right while pumping his length. He peeks at Rintarou through the lashes that frame his golden irises, before turning his head to the other side shyly when he gets overwhelmed.

Suna lets out a breathy laugh and noses the side of Tsukishima’s neck, leaving behind a wet trail after his tongue when he licks at a stripe of bare skin above the hoodie the blonde has on. He pulls back completely, leaving Tsukki aching and wanting. Suna readjusts the both of them until he’s kneeling between the younger’s legs with his hands on the hem of Tsukki’s hoodie.

“Sit up,” he orders, tugging the fabric off of the other boy completely when he complies and tossing it over his shoulder. Suna pushes him back onto the bed with a hand on his shoulder and reaches his other hand over to his nightstand. He pulls the drawer open, withdrawing a bottle of lube he keeps stashed away within it.

He turns his attention back to Tsukishima with a smirk and uses his thumb to pop the lid off the bottle. “Hold your hand out.”

The cool, gooey liquid drips out onto Kei’s nimble fingers when he does as he’s told. He rubs his fingers together, watching Suna do the same with his own hand as the both of them warm up the lube between their fingers.

“Touch me.” Suna breathes out, his own fingers pressing into the softness between Tsukishima’s legs, teasing his entrance with the slickness of the lube easing the tense muscles.

Kei eyes the trimmed happy trail that starts at Suna’s belly button and disappears into the grey sweatpants that are hanging low on his hips, showcasing the defined, toned v-muscle that lays underneath all the toned muscles of Suna’s abs. Using his clean hand, he hooks his fingers onto the top of Suna’s sweatpants, eyeing the more than obvious bulge that is confined within it. He pulls the fabric down and out of the way, barely surprised by the fact that Suna had not been wearing any underwear beneath. He watches his thick, long dick bob up against the brunette’s stomach and gulps.

Suna watches his adam’s apple bob with a fascinated kind of focus, forgetting to tease the blonde about his shocked reaction even though this is nowhere near the first time Kei has seen his gifted genes. He subconsciously uses his other hand to grasp at the younger boy’s neck, pinning back down on the bed with the calloused skin between his thumb and the rest of his hand covering the entirety of his throat.

A moan is punched out of Kei’s gut at the action and he bucks his hips into Suna’s intruding fingers, relishing in the firm grip around his neck. He shudders, but his attention is quickly brought upon the fox once more when the grip tightens just for a fraction of a second.

”I don’t like repeating myself, Kei. What are you waiting for?”

”Desperate much?” Kei quips sarcastically even with his position pinned under the other boy and the blush that is cast over his face, neck, and chest.

”I know you are, but what am I?” Suna thrusts his middle and ring fingers into Kei’s lube covered hole without any warning, silencing the words that were about to come from the blonde and pulling out a gasp from him instead.

”Ah- ah!” Tsukishima sputters, his brain failing to function properly with the sudden burst of pleasure that accompanies the sting of Suna’s sudden action. He finally wraps his fingers around Suna’s dick when the brunette thrusts his crotch into the open palm impatiently and begins to sloppily transfer the lube coating his hand onto the length by jerking it with a loose grip, unable to do much else with the pleasure that overcame all his other senses.

Suna watches him closely, trying to burn every single detail his eyes could catch of Kei into his mind. He smirks, swiping a tongue across the top row of his pearly whites and eases his index finger into Kei alongside the other two fingers. After Kei takes in a gasp of air, he leans down and smashes their lips together, swallowing down any sound the blond makes and pulls back once the other gets breathless. He digs the tips of his fingers into the sides of Kei’s neck as he tightens his grip to the point where his access to air is cut off entirely.

Kei stares up at him with wide eyes and squirms slightly, only to let out a broken moan when Suna’s fingers brush against the bundle of nerves that sends sparks up his spine, his job of prepping Suna long forgotten. Suna’s predatory smile is the only warning he gets before the brunette jabs his fingers in and out of Kei’s hole with precision that should _not_ be legal. He never fails to prod at his sweet spot with every thrust, despite the burning ache that builds up in his wrist due to the speed his wrist is moving in. It’s worth the trouble to see Kei get reduced to incoherent words, sharp breaths, and being incapable of keeping his cool and snarky composure; the drool that drips out of the corner of his lips and down his chin being more than enough proof of that.

When the black starts clouding Kei’s vision, Suna loosens the grip on his neck just enough for him to pull in slithers of air into his lungs, which adds to the burn more than it relieves the pain, but Kei _relishes_ in it. Before he could get too excited with the oncoming pressure in his lower belly, Suna retracts his fingers and Kei wants to punch himself in the face for the whine that escapes his parted lips.

Suna smears the leftover lube that coated his fingers onto his throbbing length, gripping himself at the base to stop from cumming just by looking at how _wrecked_ Kei looks underneath him with his hand covering his neck and controlling how much air the boy could pull into his aching lungs. He takes in a deep breath, using the grip on his base to guide the tip over to the puckering hole and slaps his cock onto the sensitive skin once, twice which makes Kei shudder bodily. He lets out a hiss when Kei’s hole kisses his tip, practically sucking him in due to trying to clench around on nothing but air now that Suna’s fingers weren’t occupying it.

”Relax, Kei.” He hums, stroking the side of Kei’s neck with his thumb when the boy whimpers pitifully, and pushes in slowly. “I’ve got you, just relax.”

Kei wraps his hand around the wrist of the hand Suna has wrapped around his neck and squeezes it as a means to ground himself. He keeps his eyes trailed on the other boy’s face, willing himself to relax his body to make it easier for the both of them.

Once Suna bottoms out, he stays still to let Kei adjust to his size and crunches down to place a kiss against his collarbone. He runs his hands over his stomach, trailing it higher up his ribs to pinch a nipple between his index and middle finger whilst humming. “Have you been eating? I can basically count your ribs, twinky.”

Kei’s eyebrows pinch together, reaching up with a hand to adjust his glasses which were crooked, and he scowls at Suna. “If I wanted someone to worry about me, I’d have stayed at Kuroo’s tonight.”

Kei has to hold himself back from crying at the loss of the other boy’s warm embrace around his neck as he pulls back and glares down at him with his lips tilted down in a frown.

Suna doesn’t say anything and leans over to the side so that he can withdraw his grinder and bong from the table near them, never once withdrawing his piercing length from Kei’s twitching hole.

Kei flushes at the fact that he’s being treated like he isn’t even there as the fox preoccupies himself with loading up another bowl and repeating his actions from earlier and taking a large toke from the bong whilst waiting for Kei to relax enough to be able to accommodate his length without any unnecessary pain.

The crow sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, digging his pearly whites into the flesh to hold back from moaning and giving Rin the satisfaction of hearing his pleasure. He continues to squirm, clenching and unclenching around the cock that never fails to fill him up until he feels so full, he’s convinced he looks like he’s bloated, which only makes the sparks of pleasure intensify and makes him whine. “S-Suna, please.”

The other boy places the bong down, releasing his grip on the glass after having successfully pulled the entire bowl through, and grabs onto Kei’s neck to pull him up until their faces were a few inches apart and blows the smoke that was filling up his lungs out onto Kei’s face as he withdraws his cock until only the tip remains clutched by the rim, then _slams_ it all the way back in with his hips slapping against Tsukishima’s ass.

Tsukishima bows forwards, wrapping his arms around the older boy so that he can dig his nails into the muscled back to try and regain some semblance of control as Suna prods at his g-spot again and again with calculated thrusts that make his eyes roll to the back of his head and punches out all kinds of sounds from his chest which he would deny making later on.

The obscene sound of squelching and skin slapping against skin again and again is all Kei can hear, music be damned, and it makes his cheeks burn even more than it already has been. He’s unable to dwell on it too much when Suna pulls back, resting on his heels, and unwraps the legs that are wrapped around his waist. He pushes on the back of Tsukishima’s knees, folding him in half and draping his legs over his shoulder as he thrusts in with his elbows caging the blonde’s head in between them. Kei’s scream-like moan fuels Suna’s drive, making him thrust in and out of the hole like a dog in heat. He plucks Kei’s glasses from his nose, the other being too wrapped up in pleasure to protest, and tosses it to the side so that he can devour Kei’s lips. He shifts his weight onto one elbow so that he can bring a hand down, wrapping it around the leaking length between Kei’s legs, and rubs his hands over it at the same pace as his thrusts.

Kei slams his head back into the mattress and pulls back from the kiss, gasping for air like he’s drowning at the deepest depths of the ocean. “Please please please- ah! Suna, _please_.”

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but he doesn’t care. Not with the way Suna buries his face into the crook of his neck and bites down harshly, laving his tongue over the indents and sucking on it afterwards. If Kei had been in a sober state of mind, not one that was clouded with the influence of drugs and pleasure, he would have yelled at the brunette for leaving a mark and been left paranoid at the thought of his boyfriend seeing it; however, that Kei isn’t here right now. Present Kei keens and writhes under Suna, leaving tracks of scratches down his back as he bucks up into his touch. “Ah, _please_!

”Tell me what you want.” Suna demands, gripping the base of the blonde’s cock when he could feel him pulsing, a sign that he was extremely close to cumming.

”Guh!” Tsukishima cries out, the tears that are clumping his thick lashes together escaping his eyes and blurring his already terrible vision even more as they streak down his face and soak the sheets beneath him. “Y-You’re so _mean_!”

”Yeah?” Suna kisses his tears away, stopping his thrusts in favor of grinding against the blonde’s sweet spot as a constant pressure, and grins at the moan that it draws out of the bottom. “You have to tell me what you want, baby. You know how this works.”

“You want to be my good boy, ne, Tsukki?” He drawls and lets go of Tsukishima’s cock so that he can press down on the concerningly flat stomach until he can feel the bulge of his dick.

Tsukishima gasps, his back pulled so taut, Suna almost worries he’ll break his bones, as he arches into the touch, his honeydew eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Suna waits patiently, familiarizing himself with Kei’s skin and every perfect imperfection on the boy’s body with wandering hands. He stops at the feeling of a weak grasp around his wrist. “Please let me cum, Rintarou.”

Suna lets out a breathy moan and grabs onto Tsukishima’s thighs with his nails digging into the soft, barely-there meat on them. He begins to thrust into the boy once more, forgetting about Kei’s leaking cock, and chases after his own orgasm. Suna isn’t _that_ selfish, so he makes sure his thrusts are aimed at _his_ love-spot and cooes. “That’s it, Tsukki-baby. Good boy. Cum for me.”

”R-Rin! I c-can’t! I can-tuh!” He whines, and it’s melodic to Suna’s ears even though the other boy would disagree with a flushed, angry face. Kei tries to wrap his hand around his own dick, to try and relieve the pressure building up in his stomach, but his hand is slapped away then pinned down along with the other one on either side of his head by Suna’s.

”Who said you could touch _my_ dick, Kei?” Suna growls into the boy’s ear before nipping at his earlobe and tugging at it with his teeth. “You’re either cumming on my cock alone, or you aren’t at all.”

Now Tsukishima would deny that it was Suna’s words that pushed him off the edge and made him scream in a hoarse voice when the orgasm hit him like a train, but he’d also deny that he came because Suna knew his body like the back of his hand and could make him cum with his backdoor alone. But he and Suna both know both are lies.

Suna muffles his moan into Kei’s skin as he bites at his shoulder, filling his hole up to the brim with rope after rope of cum, the way Kei clenched around him when he’s cumming onto his own stomach is too good to resist.

They both lay there, remaining connected as they pant heavily and try to catch their breath.

Suna comes to his senses first. He pulls his flaccid dick out of Tsukishima, leaving the other to shudder as the cum leaks out and drips onto the sheets beneath him. He watches the creampied hole, his dick twitching for another round, but he knows better and doesn’t really trust Tsukishima’s weakened, skinny body to be able to go another round, as much as the other would protest.

After half an hour, both boys lay under the freshly changed sheets with their bodies wiped clean of any sweat, or any other body fluids. Tsukishima lays his head on Suna’s chest, the older boy’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Suna is woken up by some strange sounds that emerge from his bathroom and he’s quick to realise that Kei’s warmth and weight is missing. He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his slender eyes, and tosses the sheets off his bare legs. He walks over to the bathroom in nothing but a tight pair of boxers and pushes the door open to see a distressed Kei bowed over the toilet bowl whilst emptying the contents of his stomach, which was practically nothing but water, so the blonde was mostly dry-heaving.

Kei peeks at him from the corner of his eyes before they’re screwed shut by the wave of nausea that wracks his entire body. He coughs and gags into the bowl, managing to stutter out a few words. “I’m s-sorry! Ju-st go! I’ll c-clean it up, I p-promise.”

Suna sighs, pushing himself off the frame of the door so he can walk over to the toilet and kneel behind Kei, rubbing at the boy’s back which was clad in the shirt he lended - more like forced onto - to the boy. “It’s fine. Let it out.”

”G-Go away!” Kei sobs out, despising himself for looking so weak and disgusting in front of the other.

Suna ignores him and continues to rub his back, helping him get through the worst of the nausea. Once the boy is done gagging, he helps him to his feet and walks him over to the sink where he has a spare toothbrush left for whenever Kei comes over, he wishes he came over _more_ , and brushes the boy’s teeth, ignoring the boy’s whining and protests.

He tucks Kei into bed and curls up around him after checking the time. He had to get up in another hour for his morning run, so he didn’t really see the point in going to sleep at all. Suna waits until he hears Kei’s breathing even out, before sliding out of bed and cooking up some food- the best he could do in his university dorm was a bowl of rice and some instant ramen noodles he knew Tsukishima likes to eat whenever his stomach can handle it. He sets it onto the table, leaving a note for the boy, and gets changed into some shorts and a track-jacket.

Casting one last look over his shoulder at the boy wrapped up in his sheets, Suna exits his dorm room to head out for his daily morning run.

He tells himself he shouldn’t have been so disappointed and torn up to see Tsukishima Kei gone when he got back from the run. His bed had been made and the food remains untouched. Suna lets out a sigh and shuts the door behind him. He heads into the bathroom to clean up, unsurprised to see that any mess that had existed before he left, entirely gone and replaced by shiny tiles that glinted under the lights, and smell the strong scent of cleaning chemicals.

Suna shoots Tsukishima a text and places his phone down so that he can shower.

✵✵✵

Tsukishima’s phone dings, placed face-down on his lap.

Kuroo Tetsurou side-eyes him from where he’s sat on the driver’s seat, tapping his fingers against the wheel. “Who’s that?”

”Probably Yamaguchi. Nothing important.” Tsukishima says cooly, keeping his eyes trained on the passing scenery outside of the moving car.

Kuroo narrows his eyes as he stares at the road ahead of him, his grip on the leather of the wheel tightening until his knuckles turn white. “He seems to be texting you a lot lately. You sure something’s not up?”

”Not all of us are fucking our best friends just because you are, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima’s voice is cold and venomous, leaving the other speechless. “Just because I didn’t say anything about his hoodie in the back of this car, doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough not to notice, ne? Now lay off.”

The rest of the ride is silent and Tsukishima turns his phone around, opening the message he had received from Suna. He doesn’t bother turning his phone away from Kuroo’s curious, jealous eyes. He doesn’t care if his cheating boyfriend sees his own infidelity.

 **Suna Rintarou** : Text me when you get home and make sure you eat something. _8:10am_

**Suna Rintarou** : I really enjoyed last night. I hope nest-head isn’t mad at you. _8:17am_

Tsukishima snorts at the very last part. He could practically smell the bullshit coming from the screen. He shuts his phone and leans his head against the window, ignoring the eyes that are staring holes into the side of his head and the scoff that follows.

✵✵✵

A few weeks later, Suna Rintarou receives a text on a Friday night, basically Saturday morning. He feels the body next to him stir around, looking at him with a questioning expression as he swipes his phone open and blinks bloodshot eyes at the text that had come through.

 **Tsukishima Kei** : I’m coming over tomorrow. _2:04am_

He chuckles, his fingers tapping against the screen before he places the phone onto his nightstand and shuts his eyes. He doesn’t care for the sour expression on the face of the girl he had been fucking just half an hour earlier.

 **Suna Rintarou** : You know where the spare key is. _2:06am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuts by lil peep inspired me to write this!! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it, if you have any requests, drop them in the comments!


End file.
